In many well related procedures, a casing is deployed within a wellbore and perforations are formed through the casing and into the surrounding formation. The perforations may be formed with a perforating gun that is lowered through the casing to a desired formation region. Once positioned at the desired location, the perforating gun is fired and perforations or openings are formed into the surrounding formation to enable flow of fluid between the surrounding formation and the interior of the casing.
A variety of well treatment procedures also may be performed in conjunction with the perforation operation. For example, a cementing operation can be performed to secure casing within the wellbore. The cementing operation may be used to secure an outer casing and/or another casing within the outer casing. In many applications, the cementing operation is initially performed, and the perforating operation is subsequently performed by moving the perforating gun downhole in a separate trip.
Other well treatment procedures also can be performed prior to or subsequent to the perforating operation. However, the well treatment procedures typically involve separate trips downhole in addition to the movement of the perforating gun downhole. The additional trips downhole require added time and expense during preparation of the well.